


Stole My heart

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Not Beta Read, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mesut have arrived at Arsenal, he can't stop looking at Olivier and fall in love. They are together after one kiss a little later. But when Mathieu arrive at Arsenal, Mesut was insecure about his relationship with Olivier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stole My heart

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea after reading fanfic about Mesut/Olivier and also had this idea with games of Arsenal and National Team .
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Olivier & Mesut play in the same team in England, the team is Arsenal, since the first day Mesut had a crush on Oliver.

They start to be friend and they are a lot together and then one day they have kissed.

"I do not apologize for kissing you, " said Olivier

"Same, because I dreamed of doing this for months," said Mesut.

"You wanted to kiss me?" asked Oliver

"Yes, because I have a crush on you, I like you so much and I would like to be your lover"

"Oh yes, I accept this, because it's the same for me" answer Olivier

They kiss during a long time, they spend the night together and they become lovers since the day.

When Mathieu arrived at Arsenal, Mesut started to get scared for his relationship with Olivier. Because he was aware of what happened when Mathieu and Olivier have kissed.

He began to be a little transparent on the field and even outside it was not really okay.  
Especially that Olivier & Mathieu were together in the French National Team...

For some time he was really not okay, he was really scared that the arrival of Mathieu and the fact that he near of Olivier make break up their relationship.

Although with the arrival of Mathieu at Arsenal, this has not changed the fact that Olivier and him spend time together, they live more or less together and are also roommate when they are traveling.  
But sometimes Olivier spent time with Mathieu and when Mesut was injured, the roommate of Olivier was Mathieu.

Even if their sex life was still good, but he was anyway anxious.

He does not speak about this and remains like this for a while.

Then some time later, Olivier said he would like to spend the day together with Mesut has like they do sometimes like a date and they go generally a bit far from London where they could be together with no problem.Mesut accepted, the day was fabulous.

Then when they got home Olivier has asked Mesut "What happen, my love?"

"Why you ask me this?"

"Because you were sad and not okay during a long moment, so it's one of the reasons that I have taken you on a date today to cheer you up"

"Thank you my love"

"You're welcome, you know that I'm worried about you"

They kissed, then Mesut decided to tell all the truth to Olivier and he was crying "I'm scared, Olivier"

"Why are you scared?"

"Because Mathieu plays in our team, and I'm scared that you will leave me and continue your relationship with him"

Olivier takes Mesut in his arms and tell him "It will not happen, I promise you, I'm happy with you, I love you, you are the only person who matter to me Mesut. Believe me, I love you"

"I love you so much, Olivier because you have stolen my heart"

They kissed, then Olivier said to Mesut "With Mathieu it's was only fun, but with you it's not just fun, it's really love. Since the first day that you have arrived, I wanted you, and even before, I wanted you and I love you"

They kissed and they have made love this night where each other have proven that they love each other.

Mesut continued to be a little insecure and scared when Olivier goes in French National Team, but Olivier have said to him and also do many things for proving that nothing have happened and that the only person with who he is.This person is Mesut.

And every time that they came back from their national team, they spend a day as a date and they made love like the first time that they said I Love You.

**END**


End file.
